


Minds and bones broken

by ehlena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehlena/pseuds/ehlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives her the choice between life and death<br/>She choses death<br/>Of course he keeps her alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds and bones broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm francophone, excuse me for the errors that might appears in the text. A little drabble.

The thing with Caroline is that she knows too much what she wants and not at all at the same time. Since the death of her mother, she’s not the same. Less active. Less light. More angst.  
104 years after he quit Mystic Falls, she comes to him.  
«I think I’m broken.»  
«Indeed. Yes you are.»  
______  
It takes 8 more years before he can even kiss her. She’s like a wild animal, she’s afraid, she doesn’t know. But he has the time for him and his own patience surprises him.  
She tastes like honey and sunlight, but there’s this amertume on her upper lips he wish would fade away. He has enough darkness inside of him not to want her turns completely black.  
______  
He likes to think of her like some savage cat he learns to pet. More and more, she accepts him in her life. After all, she came; she searched him and wanted him. It’s like she thinks of him like the only person that would and could restablish her. Her friends away – she thinks she pushed them, but she don’t remember – he is the only one still alive who’ve known her before. Before.  
It’s 23 years into the new life before they make love, if love it can be called. He breaks her bones.  
She feels alive.  
______  
It’s been 220 years since she quit Mystic Falls. They met Elena and Damon, not changed. Nor did she changes. She used to think that she could saw behind the physic, that with time her mind would grow, expand, and become infinite. She’s still a teenager in her mind, and she’s pretty sure Klaus’s too. Elena and Damon are immutable. They blink when they see her. 220 years is quite the long time and they didn’t exchange letters. She doesn’t know why.  
As the vampire blood didn’t change thing, Elena’s still her best friend. They don’t say anything.  
It’s long time behind them. Time, after all, does heal everything.  
Maybe it heals everything but her. 342 years after meeting Elena, they travel the world. Italie, France, Japan. No more beauty in the world. Everything fades away but him. He’s like a light in the darkness. He shows her Effeil tower, she looks his eyes. It’s the only thing she can rely too.  
729 years after she came to him, they met Rebekah. The blonde didn’t change. She’s with a human, trying to live again and again this life while she can. Caroline thinks she’s pathetic – but so is she. Rebekah doesn’t even blink at the view of the little blonde. It’s like she knew all along.  
______  
More or less. 156 years later, they run into Tyler. She forgot he existed. He doesn’t mean anything. She doesn’t mean anything. For the good old time, he and Klaus fights a little. Just a little. She doesn’t care.

It’s been 1263 years they are together. She didn’t change. Maybe vampires really are immutable. Klaus is still the dark hybrid, even so he tries for her. She is still empty, as if the light was a false promise. Pain is the only thing she understands.  
He says ‘’I love you’’ – and it’s the first time of forever.  
She says ‘’Break me’’  
And so he did.  
______  
1467 years after their first encounter, they marry. It’s a small marriage, in front of their friends and family. Damon and Elena, Stefan, Matt and Rebekah, Elijah, Tyler send a note, Klaus draw Liz, Bonnie, Jeremy, Kol and Finn. For the memories, Caroline is dressed in the same color she had when she first dance with him.  
Inside of her, something moves.  
Power calls her. It’s there, waiting.  
Klaus kiss her and she let him bites her lips, blood flow.  
She’s dead.


End file.
